


The Scream

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Webkinz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Krystal, the silversoft cat, hears a scream from a friend of hers, Karen. Why did Karen scream and what was it about? Krystal and Karen would have to find out on their own along with their friends, Beatrice and Blue Jay. Would they be able to solve it?





	The Scream

Krystal looked out the window from her window. She had a room of her own on the second floor of this mansion she lives in. After leaving her bedroom, Krystal went to search for her friends. She lives with a lot of her friends, maybe about fifty of them, so this is why it’s more of a mansion than a house. She found Beatrice and Blue Jay playing chess. It looked like the game either finished or was just the beginning.

“Playing chess again, Bea? Don’t you ever get tired of this game?” she asked.

“No. What’s wrong with playing this same game? The more you play, the more you’ll get better at it,” Bea told Krystal.

“She’s right, but I’m still not very good at this game, but it’s better than getting bored,” Blue Jay said.

She now had her answers, and she got the idea.

“Where are the others?” Krystal asked.

“I don’t know.”

It was now Bea’s turn to continue the game.

“I’ll look for them.”

Then she left the chess game. Krystal searched the entire mansion and couldn’t find any of her other friends. She did hear some sort of scream, and it sounded like one of her friends who screamed. Krystal thought about rejoining the chess game, but decided against it and walked out of the mansion.

She saw her friend, Karen, who happens to be a horse.

“What’s wrong, Karen? I thought I heard somebody scream a minute ago.”

“I did.”

“Do you want to tell me what made you scream?” Krystal asked her.

“I thought I saw somebody from this house with a gun!” Karen answered.

“A gun? None of our friends would ever do that,” Krystal replied.

“Did you get a close look who had that gun?”

Karen shook her head.

“No, I didn’t. Could’ve been one of the neighbors shooting at something.”

“That makes sense, Karen. Do you know where everyone is? Beatrice and Blue Jay are playing a game of chess. They looked like they didn’t know where everyone else is. Do you know?”

“No, I don’t, Krystal. Playing chess again? That orange and white cat doesn’t give up, does she?”

“No,” Krystal agreed.

Every time she and her friends look for Beatrice, she’s always playing chess. To tell the truth, Beatrice plays this game every day. She enjoys it more than getting tired of it, which happens to be a good thing.

“I haven’t searched the whole place to look for our friends, but I don’t have any other ideas.”

“Sorry I can’t help you there, Krystal. I don’t know anything.”

“That’s okay. I’ll keep looking,” the silversoft cat told the horse.

“I’ll try getting more ideas that made me scream. I don’t like getting scared, Krystal,” the horse said.

“None of us do, Karen. You can help me search for our friends.”

“Thanks, but maybe next time I will.”

“Sounds good. Where did you hear this gun?”

“Maybe two or three houses down, but I didn’t get much to see it, but hearing was all I can do about it.”

“Guess so,” Krystal replied, and then added, “I’m going back inside now.”

“Okay, Krystal. I’ll see you later, then.”

Then the silversoft cat went back inside of the mansion. She looked around where she found Blue Jay and Bea. They were still playing that game, and it sure didn’t surprise her one bit. She didn’t bother asking her friends were a second time, so she decided to go around the whole house.


End file.
